hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
TRAPPIST-1 Detention Complex Uprising
In the alternate Regime universe of Hellcat Squadran universe, the TRAPPIST-1 Detention Complex Uprising was a relatively large prison riot, originating aboard the TRAPPIST-1 Detention Complex, where prisoners of war attempted to escape by fighting their way into hangars and stealing transports. Concocted by the efforts of the Material Defender, their rioting may have only been a diversion for a more important and ultimately successful objective: the start of a dissension between pro-Shivan and anti-Shivan officials within Hester's Regime. Prelude A botched apprehension attempt One year after the death of Elexis Sinclaire, a team of SOC operatives, led by Lieutenant Liam Burke, attempted to arrest Hester Shaw and her generals. Over two dozen SOC operatives landed in front of the High Councillor and her generals, with Liam peacefully greeting them before telling her that the GTVA Security Council wanted to talk to her in Beta Aquilae. Hester rejected, stating that she was doing important work and refused to leave. Liam told her he had orders to bring her in and that he wanted to do it without trouble. One of Hester's soldiers suddenly asked to know where Lorna Simms was, and Hester demanded to know what they've done with her before unflinchingly watched as a cluster of bombs rained down, completely engulfing the SOC team. Hester thought that the SOC team were finished as Liam survived the blast, before charging Hester head on, the rest of his SOC operatives going after Tom and Hester's soldiers. Liam attacked Hester, but she easily used her Chronon abilities to dodge. Hester then started choking Liam, boasting of her Chronon abilities to move faster, and a split-second later Hester fell, letting go of Liam, who then chided Hester for underestimating him before revealing he had tranquilizer darts to incapacitate Hester. Hester could do nothing as her allies were subdued and captured, but before the SOC operatives could cart them off to Beta Aquilae, the Shivans and the Unknown Intellectual Mechanized Species arrived, destroying the Neurotic Velocity, and giving Hester a chance to recover as her allies freed themselves. Hester was bombarded on all sides by Emily Burke and her operatives and she was held by the neck by Liam, but she forced him back with an intense blast of Chronon energy. Before Hester and Liam's battle can intensify, Lorna Simms arrived and intervened, ordering him to stand down. Suddenly, Shivans arrived, and Liam ordered his squad to stop fighting before telling Hester that they gave up and request to leave with their wounded and dead and return to Beta Aquilae. The SOC operatives were captured, and Tom argued with Hester that they must be exterminated less they challenge her rule again. Fox objected this, though when one of the Shivans started to torture Liam and Emily for speaking out, she quickly intervened and warned the Shivans to cease, knowing that if wouldn't kill them, she should at least keep them as prisoners of war. The arrest of Lieutenant Burke and his operatives provoked the GTVA, UGSF, Army of Light and Coalition to declare war on Hester and her Regime. Fruitless negotiations Four years later, the Material Defender's colleagues were arrested and sent to the max security prison in the outskirts of the TRAPPIST-1 system for opposing Hester. With little choice, the Material Defender went to TRAPPIST-1g in order to negotiate for his colleagues' release. Infuriated with Hester's change and that of the rest of the Regime's, he openly called Hester a despot. Before a fight can break out, her troops intervened and had Material Defender left. While talking with the troops outside, he proceeded to kill his captors and disguise himself as the soldiers. Piloting one of the Regime fighters, he was able to find out about the Regime prison where his son was being kept. The battle Breaking into the prison to free his compatriots, the Material Defender disabled the security systems and fought against the security forces. Getting Liam Burke to start a prison riot, he released every other prisoner from captivity, including Cal Johnston. With Hester and her allies coming over in a Kismat, the Material Defender ordered everyone to board the transports, but the Shivans fired their weapons at the prison, ruining the complex and causing a hole at the prison's dome. Fortunately, Liam and every inmate made their escape safely, but Cal's friends Lemuel Smith, Jafs, Lori Trieste and Azraelle Takagi were all killed. Joining them and his compatriots last, he sent a transmission to the inmates, asking them to keep causing trouble for Hester by any means necessary. With all the former inmates returning to the real world, the Material Defender ordered his compatriots to go to into hiding until the time Hester was overthrown before setting course to look for help. Aftermath He then jumped to a undetermined location, where he was surprised to encounter the UGSF Galaxip Dragoon IIS Hera Hilmar, which was on patrol defending allied positions. Seeing him as a threat, the Hera Hilmar challenged the Material Defender into a dogfight, which ended when he sent a transmission to the Dragoon that he was on the side of the UGSF and the GTVA. The commanding officer of the Hilmar was revealed to be Paul Serene. Liam and Emily were debriefed upon returning, and the former revealed about the capabilities of Hester and her Regime, as well as noting her alliance with the Shivans and the UIMS, now the Obsidian Dominion, Shadows Alliance, Galaga, Battura, Bosconian and Sadeen had joined them. He then told what he had known that he remembered U4, Antonio Mancini, Elexis and Kane. Category:Battles Category:Inferno Regime-Verse